The Day We All Died
by Rex Payne
Summary: Zombies, Jori y Katrina! Para que quieren Summary si pueden leer...
1. What's Going On?

**DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDADES: Victorious & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así, pasarían la serie en un canal para adultos.**

* * *

**What's going on?**

**La habitación de la joven morena se encontraba en completo silencio, solo se oían sus pasos, por alguna extraña razón la morena se sentía deprimida, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, ella nunca se deprimía solo porque si, su mirada estaba fija en el gran ventanal de su habitación que dejaba ver su patio trasero, metida en sus pensamientos no noto que su hermana estaba entrando a su habitación.**

_-...Tori! Oye me escuchaste?- pregunto su hermana algo desesperada._

_-Trina que haces aquí?! Te eh dicho que no entres a mi habitación así!-grito algo molesta._

_-Estuve golpeando la maldita puerta durante siente minutos! Ya ahora apresúrate debemos irnos-dijo saliendo de la habitación._

_-Agg... Bien Tori deja este estado depresivo, ahora veras a tus amigos y se te pasara-se dijo la morena a si misma._

**Bajo a la sala y se encontró con su madre leyendo el periódico y a su padre bebiendo café, se despidió de ellos y salio de la casa rumbo a Hollywood Arts. Soporto los comentarios absurdos de su hermana durante 5 minutos y al llegar al instituto suspiro aliviada, su tortura matutina había acabado. Fue a su casillero y saco su libro de historia del arte y fue junto a su amigo Andre que se veía algo deprimido.**

_-Veo que no soy la única que se siente así- se dijo mentalmente._

_-... Hola Morenaza- dijo regalando una tierna sonrisa._

_-Hola Andre, porque esa cara?- pregunto algo preocupada por su amigo._

_-Pues no lose, hoy me desperté deprimido por alguna extraña razón... Y veo que no soy el único- dijo refiriéndose a Tori._

_-Estoy igual que tu, tampoco se porque estoy así- dijo notando que se acercaban el resto de sus amigos._

_-Hola chicos- dijeron a unisono._

_-Vega porque esa cara?- pregunto Jade bebiendo un poco de su café._

_-Hoy desperté deprimida- dijo sorprendida por el repentino interés de la gótica._

_-Pues me alegro mucho, yo hoy estoy muy feliz... Y saber que estas deprimida me hace mas feliz aun- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-Jade no seas así con Tori- dijo Cat seria._

_-Agg vamos Cat, no te pongas en ese papel de niña madura- dijo la gótica._

_-Ya Jade no molestes... Tori no eres la única que despertó así, Robbie y yo estamos igual- hablo Beck serio._

_-Oigan! Han oído las noticias?!- grito Sinjin desesperado y algo agitado._

_-Agg nerd a la vista... Yo me iré antes que diga algo- dijo Jade caminando hacia quien sabe donde._

_-... Que hay con las noticias Sinjin?- pregunto Tori luego de que Jade se fuera._

_-Pues han mostrado un vídeo donde un tipo se come a otro y ataca a un policía- dijo sacando su celular para mostrarles el vídeo._

**Todos quedaron asombrados mirando el vídeo, Robbie casi se desmaya al verlo y Cat no soporto y se escondió en el pecho de su amiga Tori, la cual sintió algo de miedo al ver eso.**

_-Vaya eso fue horroroso... Oye eso fue en Santa Monica- dijo Beck asombrado._

_-... Creen que ese tipo venga aquí?- pregunto Cat aferrada a la cintura de Tori._

_-No lo creo, uno de los policías le disparo en la cabeza... Debo ir a clases, los veo luego chicos... Por siento, Tori tu cabello huele a manzana hoy- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Sinjin vete!- grito molesta._

_-Bien, sera mejor ir a clases- dijo Robbie tomando su mochila._

**Entraron a clase y Jade se encontraba sentada en uno de los costados, Beck se sentó junto a ella y Tori decidió ir junto a Cat y Andre, esperaron a Sikowitz por unos minutos al llegar el hombre se veía nervioso y todos lo notaron y Andre no lo paso por alto.**

_-Sikowitz te vez nervioso, te sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado por su profesor favorito._**  
**

_-Oh no es nada Andre... Bien por lo que veo que hoy han faltado algunos alumnos... Es bueno saber que ustedes están bien... Es decir están aquí y están bien- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo._

_-Oye viejo que te pasa? Estas muy nervioso- dijo Rex recibiendo una mirada de disgusto por parte de Robbie._

_-Robbie guarda tu títere- dijo Jade molesta._

_-No soy un títere bruja!- grito Rex molesto._

_-Robbie, guarda a Rex- dijo Sikowit._

_-Oye hermano no lo hagas! Ese lugar es muy pequeño y...- no termino de hablar ya que Robbie cerro su mochila._

_-Bien, como ya saben hoy les diré quien tendrá el papel principal en la obra del próximo mes... Okey eh elegido a Tori. Felicitaciones- dijo el hombre bebiendo de su coco._

_-... Que?! Porque elegiste a la idiota de Vega?! Yo fui la mejor en la audición!- grito Jade molesta._

_-No voy a negar que tu interpretación fue buena, pero Tori te supero... Te daré el papel principal en la próxima obra- dijo el hombre calmado._

_-No! Yo debo tener este papel, no la idiota de Vega!-grito mirando con furia a Tori._

_-Jade te estas comportando como niña, solo es una obra- dijo Tori molesta._

_-Cierra la boca maldita sea!- grito con furia lanzando unas tijeras hacia Tori._

_-Jade!- grito Sikowitz molesto y asustado por Tori._

_-Jade que demonios te pasa?! Debemos llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Beck tomando a Tori junto con Andre._

_-Jade ve con Lane ahora!- dijo Sikowitz acompañando a los chicos._

_-Dejen de mirarme así inutiles- grito Jade molesta a la clase y luego se fue._

**En la enfermería Tori estaba sentada en una de las camillas mientras una joven limpiaba su herida, no era nada grave pero debía volver a casa.  
**

_-Y como sucedió esto?- pregunto la joven luego de limpiar la herida._

_-... Solo me golpee con la puerta- mintio para no meter en problemas a Jade._

_-... Sabes que... No te creo pero no diré nada, si no dices la verdad por una buena razón debe ser- dijo poniendo una banda curativa a Tori._

_-Gracias...- dijo algo avergonzada._

_-Bien les diré a tu amigos que ya estas bien- dijo saliendo del pequeño cuarto._

_-... Tori como estas?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja preocupada._

_-Ya estoy mejor Cat... Donde están los demás?- pregunto tranquila._

_-Oh están buscando a Jade... No fue con Lane- dijo la pelirroja algo asustada por el bienestar de su amiga latina._

_-Okey...- dijo preocupada._

**Luego de unos segundos de silencio se escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente de afuera, rápidamente las dos jóvenes salieron de la enfermería algo preocupadas y vieron algo aterrador... Era Helen cubierta de sangre presionando su cuello mientras unos tipos que chorreaban sangre de la boca trataban de entrar al instituto.**

_-Que fue ese grito?- pregunto Lane antes de ver a Helen._

_-... Oh por Dios! Hay que llevarla a un hospital!- grito Sikowitz acompañado por los chicos y la enfermera que atendió anteriormente a Tori._

_-Sa...quen a... Los chi...cos de... aquí! Están... en peli... peli..gro- luego de eso cayo al piso.  
_

**Todo quedaron en un estado de shock, hasta que uno de los tipos rompió el cristal y entro junto al otro, esos tipos estaban a unos metros de los chicos hasta que llego Trina junto a un junto con Sinjin y empezaron a golpear a los tipos en la cabeza, hasta dejarlos inmóviles en el piso.**

_-Que hacen ahí?! Corran!- grito Trina agitada._

_-Po...porque hiciste eso?- dijo Robie inmóvil._

_-Te salve la vida nerd! Ahora hay que salir de aquí- contesto la joven._

_-... Esperen que hay de Helen?- pregunto Andre._

_-No querrás estar aquí cuando despierte- dijo Sinjin con una palanca en su mano._

_-Esta herida!- grito histérico._

_-No! Ella esta muerta y nosotros también lo estaremos si no mueves esas piernas!- grito Trina corriendo._

_-Tengo miedo!- grito la pequeña pelirroja._

_-Tranquila Cat yo te cuido... Trina que esta sucediendo!?- dijo la menor de las Vega._

_-No lo se... Estaba en clase de historia y Derek comenzó a convulsionar y luego de unos minutos ataco a todos allí...Era un caos, todos atacaban a todos... Logan estaba a punto de atacarme cuando llego Sinjin y la golpeo en la cabeza, salimos de allí y luego ya saben- dijo entrando al Caja Negra y trabando la puerta con una silla._

_-Esperen hay que ir por Jade! Ella esta allí afuera- dijo Beck preocupado._

_-No, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegue alguien- dijo Lane asustado.  
_

_-Lane, lamento decirte que tendremos que salir de aquí por nuestros propios medios- dijo Sinjin._

_-De que hablas? De seguro la policía esta viniendo aquí en este momento- dijo Andre._

_-Recuerdan el video de esta mañana? Pues eso esta pasando aquí... Y no es solo uno son muchos... Mi hermano llamo hace unos minutos y dijo que una especie de virus esta atacando a las personas, comenzó en Santa Monica y ya llego aquí- dijo recordando las palabras de su hermano._

_-... Trina has llamado a papá? El puede ayudarnos- dijo Tori._

_-Deje mi celular en mi bolso- dijo buscando algo en sus bolsillos._

_-Okey, yo lo llamaré... Vamos atiene maldición... Joder porque no atiende!?- dijo enojada._

_-... Chicos creo que no estamos solos...- dijo Robie señalando a Ryder que estaba acercándose a ellos._

_-Ryder? Estas vivo?- pregunto Sinjin recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta._

_-Creo que el ya no es el- dijo Sikowitz._

**Trina tomo el bate que llevaba con ella. cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo unas tijeras se le incrustaron en la cabeza a Ryder, dejándolo tirado en el piso sin vida.**

_-Jade! Que bueno que estas bien!- grito Beck abrazándola._**  
**

_-Suéltame Beckett!- dijo empujándolo._

_-Será mejor irnos de aquí...- dijo Sinjin notando que alguien golpeaba la puerta y ese alguien no era alguien con vida._

_-Como? Esa es la única salida- dijo Trina._

_-Oigan perdedores... Les recuerdo que detrás de ese escenario hay una puerta que da a la calle- dijo Jade sacando las tijeras de la cabeza de Ryder._

_-Puede haber mas de esas cosas allí- dijo Andre._

_- Si no vamos nunca lo sabremos- dijo caminando hacia esa puerta._

_-Jade espera... Nosotros somos los adultos, así que Lane irá a ver si podemos salir por allí- dijo Sikowitz._

_-No creen que deberíamos buscar algo con que defendernos?- dijo la joven enfermera llamando la atención de los demás._

_-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Jade con una mirada de desprecio._

_-Creo que eso es obvio- dijo con un tono de molestia._

_-Tiene razón- dijo Tori tomando un martillo que estaba sobre las cosas de utilería._

_-Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo Jade abriendo lentamente la puerta- bien, no hay nadie- dijo saliendo._

_-... Esperen a donde iremos?- pregunto Tori._

_-No se ustedes pero yo iré a mi casa- dijo Jade desinteresada._

_-Papá sabrá que hacer debemos ir con el- dijo Trina._

_-Trina tiene razón, tu padre es policía- dijo Lane._

_-Bien, Trina donde estacionaste el auto?- pregunto Tori._

_-... En la entrada...- dijo preocupada._

_-No podemos ir allí, estarán esas cosas- dijo Andre._

_-Mi auto esta allí, vamos- dijo la enfermera._

_-Yo no iré con ella- dijo Jade cruzándose de brazos._

_-Okey... Suerte allí afuera- dijo Trina subiendo al auto._

_-Esperen me dejaran aquí?- pregunto como una niña de cinco años._

_-Si, es eso o acompañarnos- dijo Trina._

_-Agg okey! Corre tu trasero Cat- dijo subiendo al audi q7._

**Luego de pasar la primer calle, empezaron a ver personas corriendo y devorando a otras, Cat se escondía en el hombro de Tori mientras los demás veía todo ese caos, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de los Vega donde todo se veía muy calmado, todos bajaron y entraron a la casa, estaba todo normal hasta que oyeron un grito que provenía de arriba, Trina subió rápidamente y encontró a su padre y tratando de alejar al Jack su vecino el cual estaba tratando de morder a su padre, tomo una silla y golpeo a su vecino hasta destrozarle la cabeza.**

_-Papá estas bien?- pregunto preocupada._**  
**

_-Hija que bueno que estés aquí! Donde esta tu hermana? Estas bien? Y Tori?- pregunto muy preocupado._

_-Papá! Que bueno que estés bien!- dijo Tori saltando a sus brazos._

_-Oh mi niña! Que bueno que estén bien, que te sucedió ahí?- dijo abrazando a sus hijas_

_-Un pequeño raspón. Donde esta mamá?- pregunto Tori._

_-Ella... Ella, no esta del todo bien... Saben sera mejor irnos empaquen algo de ropa y... Yo iré a buscar unas cosas- dijo nervioso.  
_

_-Papá, donde esta mamá?- pregunto Tori otra vez con un tono mas preocupado._

_-Ya te dije cariño ella no esta bien...- dijo su padre bajando las escaleras encontrándose con los demás._

_-Señor Vega que bueno que este bien y... vivo- dijo Andre._

_-Lo mismo digo... Estas todos bien?- pregunto preocupado._

_-Si... Usted puede decirnos que esta pasando?- pregunto Sikowitz._

_-Pues... No lo se... Estoy igual de perdido que ustetdes- dijo nervioso._

_-Papá donde esta mi madre?!- pregunto Tori dejando caer una lagrimas._

_-Tori, no tenemos mucho tiempo has lo que te eh dicho- dijo evadiendo el tema._

_-Joder! Dime donde demonios esta mi madre!- grito molesta._

_-Tori te un poco de calma- dijo su hermana._

_-Como quieres que tenga calma di no se donde esta mamá!- dijo molesta._

_-Papá, dime donde esta mamá- dijo Trina mas calmada que Tori._

_-... Trina... Sabes que sucedió con tu madre... Lo sabes, por favor no me hagas decirlo- dijo el hombre dejando caer unas lagrimas._

_-Que sucedió con mamá? Explíquenme!- grito molesta._

_-Tori, tranquila- dijo Andre acercándose._

_-No! Ya dime donde esta mi madre!- grito empujando a su amigo._

_-Ella esta muerta- dijo su padre en un tono casi inaudible.  
_

**Tori quedo ahí sin decir nada, Trina ya se lo imaginaba... Andre abrazo a su amiga, mientras los demás veían esa desgarradora imagen, hasta Jade sintió algo de pena y dolor por su ''ami-enemiga'' la casa estaba en silencio solo el sollozo de Trina se oía. Todo quedo así... En completo silencio. **

_-Que esta pasando?_

**Eso fue lo único que salio de los labios de la morena...**

* * *

_Bien comente y digan que les parecio! Saludos!_


	2. Just a dream

**Just a dream.**

**La joven morena seguía inconsciente en la camilla, el suave movimiento de su pequeña amiga pelirroja logro sacarla de ese profundo sueño.**

_-Tori! Despertaste!- dijo alegremente la joven de cabello rojo._

_-Auch! Cat me estas matando- dijo alejando a su pequeña amiga._

_-... Lo siento Tori- dijo bajando la mirada._

_-Ya esta bien- dijo sentándose._

_-Y como estas?- pregunto tomando la mano de su amiga._

_-Pues mejor, tuve una horrible pesadilla- dijo Tori recordando su sueño._

_-Tanquila fue solo una pesadilla- dijo acercándose a su amiga._

_-Si... Han encontrado a Jade?- pregunto preocupada por su ami-enemiga._

_-No... Esta vez Jade paso el limite... Podría herirte peor- dijo algo molesta._

_-Tranquila estoy bien, Cat- dijo regalando una bella sonrisa a su amiga._

_-... Tienes una sonrisa hermosa- dijo la joven de cabello rojo sin medir sus palabras._

_-Oh, pues gracias Cat, tu sonrisa también es bonita- dijo algo sorprendida._

**Cat estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sus amigos llegaron al lugar, junto con Jade la cual estaba con la vista baja.**

_-Tori, que bueno que despertaste... Trajimos a Jade, deben hablar- dijo Andre empujando a Jade suavemente para acercarla a la morena._

_-Chicos esto no es necesario- dijo Tori algo nerviosa._

_-Si lo es, ahora las dejaremos solas, Cat vamos- dijo Beck saliendo del lugar junto a sus amigos._

_-... Okey, mientras mas rápido seas mejor- dijo Jade algo molesta._

_-Jade, puedes irte, nosotras no tenemos nada de que hablar- insistió Tori._

_-Vega, tu solo cierra la boca yo hablare ahora- dijo con un tono de autoridad._

_-Okey- dijo resignada._

_-... Siento mucho haberte lanzado mis tijeras... No fue tu culpa, bueno, no del todo, pero de todos modos no debí hacerlo, aunque tu voz chillona sea insoportable y tu presencia también y... Agg Vega, lo lamento- dijo jugando con sus dedos._

**Tori estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que provenía de la calle.**

_-Que carajos fue eso?- pregunto Jade saliendo del lugar._

_-Jóvenes vuelvan a sus salones! Vamos esto no es asunto de ustedes- dijo Helen rápidamente._

_-Que fue eso chicos?- pregunto Tori a sus amigos._

_-No lo se algo allí afuera- contesto su amigo Andre._

_-Tori, tengo miedo- dijo Cat aferrándose a Tori._

_-Tranquila, todo esta bien- dijo tomando de la cintura a su amiga. _

_-Cat, debe ser alguna estupidez, ya suelta a Vega- dijo Jade algo molesta._

**Todos hicieron silencio en ese momento, todos notaron a Jade molesta y como Cat estaba aferrada a Tori, unos largos segundos después, Helen se acerco al grupo y mando a clases a todos, excepto a Tori y Jade que debían hablar.**_  
_

_-Te veo luego Tori, adiós- dijo Cat besando a Tori muy cerca de sus labios._

_-Adiós chicos- dijo Tori algo confundida por el comportamiento de su amiga._

_-Que fue eso?- pregunto Jade.-_

_-Que cosa?- pregunto confundida._

_-Eso con Cat, desde cuando están tan... Cariñosas- pregunto con algo de molestia._

_-No se de que hablas... Bien, sabes, ya no hay nada de que hablar, así que adiós- finalizo saliendo al café asfalto._

_-Oh vamos Vega! Todos lo notaron, acaso nos estas ocultando algo?- pregunto tomando del brazo a Tori.  
_

_-Oye suelta mi brazo- dijo molesta._

_-No, que hay entre tu y Cat?- dijo acercando su rostro al de Tori._

_-No se de que carajos hablas! Ahora suéltame o juro que voy a...- Tori no sabia que decir._

_-Vas a que? Que me hará la dulce Vega?- pregunto pegando el cuerpo de Tori al de ella._

_-Yo... Yo... Que es eso?- pregunto saliendo del tema completamente._

_-No caeré en eso- dijo Jade muy cerca de los labios de Tori._

_-Oh por Dios! Es Ryder, esta herido! Ryder, que sucedió?- pregunto Tori zafándose del agarre de Jade._

_-... Oh mierda... Vega ven aquí...- dijo Jade algo asustada._

_-Jade esta herido- dijo Tori desesperada._

_-Joder... Vega ven conmigo- dijo tomando la mano de Tori para luego correr lejos de Ryder._

**Ambas corrían muy rápido, Jade por temor y Tori... Ella solo corría de lo contrario Jade la arrastraría. Luego de correr durante un largo tiempo llegaron a la biblioteca, parecía estar desierta pero unos grites llamaron la atención de las dos jóvenes, Jade saco sus tijeras y Tori solo tomo un libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa.**

_-Vega, quédate detrás de mi- dijo Jade caminando hacia donde provenía el grito._

_-Espera... Porque te comportas así?- pregunto algo confundida._

_-Agg! Solo cállate...- dijo algo molesta._

_-... Jade? Eres tu?- pregunto una voz que Jade y Tori reconocían muy bien._

_-Andre? Que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Jade._

_-Pues, no creerás lo que vamos a decirte pero... Un tipo llego al caja negra y se comió a Lane, literalmente se lo comió, todos empezaron a correr y bueno llegue aquí junto a los demás- dijo algo nervioso._

_-Joder... Esto si es grave- dijo Jade guardando sus tijeras._

_-Los demás?- pregunto Tori._

_-Si, Robbie, Beck, Sikowotz y Sinjin- dijo tomando asiento en un sofá._

_-Y que hay de los demás? Cat, los del fondo y porque Sinjin está aquí? El no esta en nuestra clase!- dijo Tori desesperada._

_-Ya Vega. Ni que fuera tan grave perder a Cat o a esos idiotas que siempre permanecían callados- dijo Jade sin mucho interés._

_-Cat es nuestra amiga! Oh joder! Trina también esta allí afuera! Debo ir por ella- dijo Tori desesperada saliendo del lugar._

_-Vega! Espera!- grito Jade corriendo tras ella._

_-Tori! No salgas- dijo su amigo corriendo detrás de las dos jóvenes_

**Tori salio lo mas rápido posible y corrió sin percatarse que llamaba la atención de algunas cosas que se encontraban allí afuera. Estaba llegando a donde se suponía que debía estar su hermana, cuando los fuertes brazos de Jade la atraparon.**_  
_

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo Jade arrastrando a Tori al armario del conserje._

_-Sueltame idiota mi hermana esta allí afuera!- dijo empujando a Jade._

_-... Tori? Eres tu?- pregunto esa voz que Tori tanto deseaba escuchar._

_-Trina! Joder que bueno que estas bien- dijo abrazando a su hermana._

_-Oye yo también estoy aquí!- dijo la dulce voz de su amiga pelirroja._

_-Si que buen, todos felices- dijo Jade con sarcasmo._

_-No debes compartir tu amargura con nosotras- dijo Trina finalizando el abrazo con su hermana._

_-Tampoco debo compartir el aire contigo, así que hazme un favor y muerete- dijo enojada._

_-Ya basta... Donde esta Andre?- pregunto Tori algo asustada._

* * *

Bien, el 2do capitulo :D Que les pareció?

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	3. Where is Andre?

**Where is Andre?**

**Las cuatro jóvenes subían las largas escaleras secretas que daban a la biblioteca, con la esperanza de que su amigo Andre este allí, una pequeña discusión empezó entre Cat y Jade cuando la pelirroja quería subir las escaleras después de Tori, la morena cansada por la tonta discusión se hizo cargo de la situación.**

_-No seas idiotas y comportarse como las mujeres maduras que son! Joder ustedes si me sacan de quicio, ustedes tres subirán primero y yo lo haré ultima!- dijo molesta asustando un poco a las jóvenes._

_-Si que eres gruñona hermanita- dijo trina en un susurro._

_-Oí eso Trina- dijo de mala gana._

**Llegaron a la biblioteca y sus amigos estaban allí, excepto Andre, Tori entro en un estado de pánico y empezó a culparse por eso, estaba enojada consigo misma ya que su amigo podría estar muerto por su culpa, Jade la tomo del brazo y se la llevo lejos de los demás. **

_-Vega... Ya tranquila... El estará bien- dijo abrazando a Tori._

_-Es mi culpa, soy una estúpida- decía mientras sollozaba sobre el hombro de Jade._

_-No lo eres, ya tranquila...- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Tori._

_-Porque te comportas tan bien conmigo? Deberías estar molesta... Andre esta en peligro por mi culpa y tu también podrías estar en peligro por mi- dijo muy triste._

_-Tori... Tu me importas mucho... Si te pasará algo a ti yo...- estaba a punto de hablar cuando Cat se acerco._

_-Jade, quiero hablar con Tori... Puedes dejarnos a solas?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja._

_-Ahora no Cat, ven luego- dijo Jade de mala gana._

_-No, Cat ven... Jade luego hablamos- dijo Tori acercando a Cat hacia ella._

_-Pero... Okey...- dijo resignada._

_-Y bien... Que sucede Cat?- pregunto amablemente a su amiga._

_-Veras... Hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de que... Tu... Bueno tu... Me...- el nerviosismo gano a la pelirroja y no pudo terminar de hablar._

_-... Tori! Buenas noticias, papá llamo y vendrá por nosotros!- interrumpió su hermana felizmente._

_-Vaya eso es genial!- grito emocionada._

_-Amigos... No estamos solos- dijo un asustado Robbie señalando a un grupo de muertos que se les acercaba._

_-Son muchos, no podremos con ellos- dijo Beck algo asustado._

_-Hay que salir de aquí, ahora- dijo Jade tomando a Tori para luego empezar a correr hacia la otra salida._

_-Espera! Nuestros amigos están allí!- grito Tori parando a Jade._

_-Oigan par de estúpidos vengan aquí o serán comida para muertos!- dijo Jade volviendo a correr junto a Tori._

_-Hay que ir a la azotea!- dijo Beck corriendo hacia las escaleras._

_-Trina, Tori! Por aquí!- grito un hombre desde la entrada._

_-Es papá! Vamos!- dijo Tori corriendo hacia su padre._

_-Cariño, que bueno que estés bien- dijo el hombre abrazando a su hija._

_-no quiero arruinar este lindo momento familiar, pero hay una manada de muertos detrás de nosotros!- intervino Jade._

_-Tu amiga tiene razón, vamos- dijo sacando a los jóvenes y a Sikowitz de allí._

_-Un momento! Andre sigue ahí dentro-dijo Tori volviendo a la escuela._

_-Cariño, no tenemos tiempo- dijo el hombre tomando a su hija._

_-Papá! Andre esta allí y nos necesita- dijo molesta._

_-Victoria! Nos vamos ahora! Este no es momento para sentimentalismos!- grito el hombre tomando a su hija para luego meterla dentro del coche._

**En el transcurso de la escuela a la casa de los Vega nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, Tori estaba perdida, mirando como las personas uian de sus casas, como unas bestias corrían a personas indefensas, la rabia la consumía, ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, por otro lado Jade solo miraba a Tori, deseaba decirles muchas cosas en ese momento, pero no podía, todos los planes se arruinaría y posiblemente la matarían si decía algo, Jade no era la única que pensaba en eso, todos en el coche a excepción de las hermanas Vega, sabían la razón por la cual esas cosas pasaban, era algo de lo que no se podía hablar.**_  
_

_-Bajen en silencio... Puede haber mas de esas cosas allí afuera- dijo el señor Vega._

_-Como lo sabes?- susurro Trina._

_-Solo lo se, ahora entren a casa, Holly los esta esperando- dijo entrando al garaje._

_-Tori, Trina! Oh no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que están bien- dijo la mujer abrazando alas dos jóvenes._

_-Mamá es suficiente... Ya suelta- dijo Trina finalizando el abrazo._

_-... Okey, deben tener algo de hambre... Les prepare algo de cenar- dijo la mujer invitando a la mesa a los demás._

_-Mamá, como puedes pensar en comer con lo que esta pasando?- pregunto Tori molesta._

_-Cariño, debes calmarte, esto no te hace bien- dijo la mujer tratando de tranquilizar a su hija._

_-Joder! Nada de lo que esta pasando me hace bien, maldita sea! Andre esta ahí afuera, en peligro y tu quieres que tengamos una maldita cena?- dijo molesta sorprendiendo a sus amigos y familia._

_-Vega, es decir Tori, no le hables así a tu madre, ella solo trata de mantener la calma- dijo Jade bastante calmada._

_-Tu no te metas! - grito molesta subiendo las escaleras a su habitación._

_-Yo hablare con ella- dijo Cat rápidamente._

_-No, deja que Jade lo haga... Ella podrá calmarla- dijo la mujer haciendo que Cat se molestara._

**Rápidamente Jade fue a la habitación de Tori y se sorprendió un poco al notar que no estaba ahí, escucho un pequeño golpe en el balcón y allí estaba Tori, tratando de bajar.**_  
_

_-Vega, vas a lastimarte- dijo Jade extendiendo su mano para que Tori la tomara._

_-No veo cual es el problema- contesto tratando de sacar su pie el cual estaba atorado._

_-Agg! Vega no hagas esto difícil, deja el berrinche de niña y ven aquí- dijo Jade seriamente._

_-No jodas- dijo molesta._

_-Maldicion Vega! Lo que tienes de hermosa, lo tienes de tonta- dijo Jade sin pensarlo._

_-... Acabas de llamarme hermosa?- pregunto asombrada._

_-... Ya te volviste loca, yo jamas dije eso- trato de sonar indiferente._

_-No, yo no estoy loca, tu dijiste que soy hermosa- dijo Tori con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Pff y que si lo dije? No importa, que haces ahí?- pregunto sentándose en un pequeño sofá que se encontraba allí._

_-Andre esta ahí afuera, corriendo peligro- dijo saltando hacia uno de los arboles._

_-Sabes que no te dejare hacerlo, verdad?- mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación._

_-Tu no puedes detenerme y si lo intentas te golpeare- dijo llegando abajo._

_-Ah... Sabes tengo algo de lastima por ti, así que te acompañare- dijo bajando rápidamente._

_-Si claro, lastima- se burlo._

_-Vamos, no quiero que tu padre nos encuentre- dijo tomando la mano de Tori._

_-Si tu fueras un chico yo estaría enamorada de ti- dijo Tori soltando la mano de Jade._

_-Porque dijiste eso?- pregunto confundida._

_-No lo se...- contesto igual de confundida que Jade._

_-... Eres rara- dijo Jade golpeando suavemente el brazo de Tori._

_-Y tu eres tan normal- dijo con cierto sarcasmo._

_-Me gustas- dijo rápidamente._

_-... Jade no hagas esas bromas- dijo Tori algo nerviosa._

_-No es una broma, me gustas Vega y ya no puedo ocultarlo- tomo a Tori y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios hasta que un gruñido las saco de su mundo._

_-Mierda! Justo ahora tenían que aparecer?- maldijo por lo bajo Jade._

_-Hay que escondernos... Ven por aquí- dijo Tori corriendo hacia un árbol bastante alto._

_-Que haces?- pregunto Jade detrás de ella._

_-Hay una casa del árbol allí -dijo tomando la soga que llevaba a la pequeña casa de madera._

_-Joder este lugar apesta- se quejo Jade._

_-No te quejes, ni que tu olieras a rosas- dijo cerrando la pequeña puerta._

* * *

Ok, espero que les haya gustado, lo se no hay mucha inspiración en mi cabeza :P Por cierto, debo actualizar mas seguido? O me tomo mas días por cada capitulo? Díganme...

Gracias por leer y comenten que les pareció :D


End file.
